


Objects in mirror are closer than they appear

by babylearnedtoread



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Car Sex, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), itty bitty funny moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: George cheats and Dream calls Techno for comfort. Feelings come out, one thing leads to the other and...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 458





	Objects in mirror are closer than they appear

**Author's Note:**

> title is based on the text written on car mirrors in case you didn't catch that

Techno groans and throws an arm over the edge of the bed patting the floor with his eyes still closed. He finally find the phone and peeks with one eye at the caller. He answers. 

"Techno?" The voice sounds from the other side. 

Techno rubs at his eyes, still not fully awake. The voice repeats and Techno hears a broken sob, stiffled by a hand probably. 

"T-Techno?" A sniffle. "Are you there?" 

Techno shoots up from under the covers to sit on the edge of the bed. "Dream? What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

Dream tries to hold in another sob, letting out a shaky breath. "N-no." 

Techno is fully awake at this point and looking through his closet for the nearest clothes to put on. "I'm coming. Are you at your dorm?" 

"No, I'm in front of George's apartment building." 

Techno freezes in the spot for a second. "Why isn't George with you, Dream?" 

"Techno, he- i- can you-" 

"I'll be there in 5, stay put." He waits for Dream to hang up and he puts on the first pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt he can find. He only takes time to take his keys and phone and he's out the door. 

It doesn't take him long to drive there, the streets being mostly empty in the dead of the night. 

He spots the young male immediately, hugging his knees on the edge of the sidewalk. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights when the car stops in front of him. 

Techno exits the car and runs to pick the other up. Dream let's him slide on arm under his knees and the other around his waist and grabs Techno's neck for support. 

Once they're in the car, Techno fastens Dream's seatbelt and then his own and drives away. Dream doesn't take his eyes off the road, not even sparing a quick glance towards the building. 

Techno doesn't know where he's supposed to go, but Dream doesn't seem to have a plan either so he just drives. 

Dream is quiet the whole time. They need to talk. But not like this. He stops the car in the first parking lot he sees and turns to look at Dream. 

The other boy sighs and looks at Techno for the first time. His watery eyes are enough for Techno to grab his hand and let the boy hold it as long as he needs. 

After a few more minutes of Dream playing with his fingers, sliding them in between his own, clenching and unclenching with uncertainty, he finally hears his voice again since their conversation on the phone. 

"He cheated." Tears are spilling again. "Fucking cheated..." 

Techno reaches for Dream's face and the boy melts so easily into his hand that Techno's heart squeezes. He let's him continue. 

"I didn't run right away, i wanted to hear him plead. And he did." Techno can't help but look in awe at the beautiful boy in front of him, with tear tracks running down his cheeks, eyes impossibly green in contrast with the red caused by the crying, lips swollen from nervously biting them for an hour. 

The boy that with a shattered heart still managed to find the strength to cruelly offer another a chance at redemption knowing full well they'll never get it. 

'Good,' thinks Techno, 'he didn't deserve it anyway.' 

Dream wipes his tears with the back of his hands, his breathing seeming to have return to normal. "I could feel that we were falling apart and I was preparing myself for that discussion...to part ways." 

"But to betray me like that? We were friends first. I trusted him." Techno is rubbing soothing circles on the back of Dream's hand with his thumb. 

"He could've broken up with me out of nowhere and it would've hurt less. I'm not forcing anyone to be with me." 

Techno hums. Dream takes in a shaky breath. "Don't i deserve that bit of respect?" His eyes meet Techno's.  
'You deserve the world. Everything i can give it's yours.' 

"He doesn't deserve you, Dream, if he can't give that little. You deserve so much more." The corners of Dream's mouth twitch upwards. 

"I mean it." Techno slides the hand still on his cheek under the boy's chin and forces him as gently as he can to look him in the eyes. He speaks slowly as if he's not sure Dream will understand or believe him. 

"You'll be okay. I'm here for as long as you need me." 

Dream's hand tries to wiggle out of his hold and he lets it. He hears a click and a swish as the seatbelt retreats back in its place. 

The blond lunges forward and presses his lips against Techno's, his hands shooting up to tangle in Techno's hair desperately. 

Techno's shock doesn't last long, digging his fingers in each side of Dream's jaw to pull him closer. Dream parts his lips, humming in content when Techno's tongue takes the invitation. 

Techno releases his own seatbelt so he can lean closer towards the middle and snake a hand around Dream's back. The kiss becomes more hungry and the blond is already vibrating. 

Techno's mind finds a glimmer of reason through the dizziness and lust and he pulls away. The other boy whines but accepts the distance and waits for Techno to voice his complaint. 

"Dream, you're not thinking straight." 

"Obviously." The boy shoots him a cheeky smile. Techno glares but he can't help a smile. 

"I meant you're not in your right mind at the moment. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. And I seriously don't want to take advantage of you when you're in this state." 

The blond frowns. "I'm in no state, thank you very much. I'm sober in any way you can think of and i know what I'm doing." 

Dream grabs his hand, sqeezing it lightly. "I want this, i want it so much. I want you, Techno, if you want me too." 

Oh and how he wants him. 

Techno's hand finds its way behind Dream's head and he doesn't miss the smile on Dream's face when he pulls him in for another kiss. 

Dream kisses him even more urgently than before and Techno gladly matches it. 

Techno thinks he might've gotten whiplash from the sequence of quick movements as Dream adjustes his seat without warning. 

Once the seat is pushed back and slightly leaning back so Techno has a better view of the ceiling but still in a sitting position, the blond climbs on his lap with ease. 

Techno places his hands on each side of his hips, sliding them up and down his sides. He wishes he heard himself before he spoke aloud. "It's like you belong here." But Dream chuckles and leans down, purring in his ear. 

"Well let's see how well you fit." He throws his hoodie over his head and helps Techno with his own sweatshirt, discarding them both on the passenger seat. 

Techno's lips find Dream's neck and his teeth graze the soft skin. The blond shivers, his fingers twitching on Techno's chest. 

The long fingers make their way down Techno's torso. Techno gasps into the other's ear and the boy whimpers when a hand slithers into Techno's underwear and wraps around his length. 

"Fuck, you're big. Please tell me you have lube." 

Techno shakes his head against the other's shoulder, trying to clear the fog in his mind. "We don't have to do this." 

"No, it's okay, i can take it." 

Techno chuckles. He admires the young male's confidence but he knows he's going to regret that statement later. 

Dream shoves him lightly in the chest. "I'm serious." He lifts his hips and struggles to slide his pants and underwear down until Techno gives him a hand once his own are past his knees. 

The blond bites down into Techno's lip and he grunts. 

"I'm not as fragile as i seem. Do your worst." 

A rumble sounds out of his chest. This man was sent to ruin him. 

He snakes a hand around the smaller's waist to pull him flush against his chest and Dream arches his back, understanding his intentions. 

His ass is now more accessible and Techno realizes that it is also on display for everyone who may pass their car.

He can't find it in himself to care much when Dream is desperate to find release by thrusting his hips into Techno, their cocks sliding against each other. 

They both moan and the synchronized sound reverberates through Techno's body. He slides his hand down Dream's back until his fingers find their way between his cheeks. 

He presses his index flat on the opening of the blond's hole and it twitches, trying to suck him in. He pushes the finger all the way in and Dream's hips are already moving in small circles, desperately trying to take him in deeper. 

The boy's breathing becomes heavy. Techno slides another finger alongside the first and Dream jerks away involuntarily. 

Techno tightens his hold on his waist and leaves kisses up and down the boy's neck and collarbones to keep him distracted. 

His fingers are moving in and out and Dream is meeting every motion, bouncing up and down as much as Techno's arm is letting him. 

The third finger makes the boy moan and dig his fingers into Techno's chest as he fights Techno's hold to sit back further on the fingers in his ass. 

"I'm good, I'm good, I need you!" 

Techno doesn't want to make him wait any longer so he removes the fingers, helping Dream lift his hips enough so he can sink back down. 

The head makes it past the entrance and the boy mewls beautifully. It's a sound that gets Techno intoxicated and he has to stop himself from thrusting up. 

Dream seems to have different plans. He drops down until their hips are flush against each other and Techno chokes out a moan. He can feel the other pulsating around him. 

Dream lets out an unadulterated scream of pleasure. His chest is heaving from the stretch and how full he is from Techno's whole cock inside him. 

They sit like that for a few seconds, staring at each other with wide eyes like neither of them can believe how good they're feeling. 

"Are you ready?" Techno places his hands on his hips and Dream's hands grab his shoulders, preparing himself for what comes next. The blond gulps and nods in hurried movements. 

He helps the smaller boy move his hips in small circles at first. He's not going to be able to lift him up too high since the boy is already slightly hunching from the low ceiling. 

Dream whines and leans to meet Techno into a messy kiss. "More." He whispers against his lips. "Please..." 

Techno pulls him close to his chest to make sure he doesn't hit his head and starts thrusting mercilessly into the boy. 

Dream is stretched to the maximum, his hole trying desperately to clench around Techno. His hands dig into the flesh and he starts lifting the young male's ass and drop it back down to meet his thrusts, sliding out almost completely before slamming back in. 

The blond is whimpering and mumbling into his ear, begging Techno to make him come and who is Techno to deny such a request. 

Dream yelps and almost jumps out of his grasp. Bingo. He continues to thrust into him like his life depends on it, aiming for that sweet spot that makes Dream tear up and stammer out his name. 

"T-Techno, fill me, please, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" 

He tries to steady himself with a hand on the window, his body convulsing under the overwhelming wave of pleasure. 

Techno comes too, deep inside Dream. He wouldn't have had time to pull out in time even if he wanted, his orgasm hitting him like a punch in the stomach, only a lot better. Dream is still circling his hips, riding his own high and milking Techno of his last drop. 

"Fuck," it comes out as a prolonged moan and Techno hums. His throat is dry and his breathing is chaotic, but he finally starts to hear over the ringing in his ears. 

He sees the flashlight too late, but soon enough to pick up one of their shirts and cover Dream's naked body before he hears the knock on the window. Techno's shaky hand reaches for the button and the window slides open. 

"Morning, lads, I'm sorry to interrupt but we've had a complai-" Techno's blood runs cold. 

"Techno?" 

There are pros of being the son of the sheriff in your town, like getting away with minor illegalities when you're young and dumb. 

There are also cons, like the fact that your dad is the first one to find out about your parking tickets and also...moments like this that Techno wishes to erase from memory forever. 

"Shit." 

"Techno what the hell are you- Dream?" 

Dream squints into the light of the flashlight, a deep blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Hey, Mr Craft. How's work?" He offers a smile. 

Phil's eyes widen and he looks away from the window. "Could be better. Dream, can you cover yourself please? Actually both of you get dressed and go home. I don't care if it's your own, just reach a bed this time. I can't even- i don't- Let's just pretend this never happened." 

"Amazing idea, dad, couldn't have said it better," Techno agrees, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Dream nods swiftly. "Yeah, totally, great idea, good to see you, Mr Craft!" 

"You too, Dream, though i wish to see less of you next time." Dream chuckles embarrassed. 

"Right, so i guess I'll see you later Techno. It's Saturday, don't forget." Phil taps his hand on the side of the car door and leaves with a wink. 

"What's Saturday?" Dream asks, tilting his head to the side. 

"Family dinner." 

He lets his head hit the back of the seat, sighing in defeat. How many people can say they were sent on duty in the parking lot of a supermarket and see that the noise complaint was his own son, balls deep into another man? 

Not many. Which makes it the perfect story after the second glass of wine at family dinner. 

Dream's small whimper startles him out of thoughts. 

"As much as I'd like to be your cock warmer, can you help me? It's starting to hurt." 

Oh God, poor Dream. 

They get dressed and he drives Dream to his dorm. 

Phil opens the door with a wide grin."Techno, i didn't even recognize you without a 20 years old blond on your lap." 

Techno groans. This is going to be a long night. And Wilbur isn't even here yet. 

"Come on, Techno, lighten up. It could've been a lot worse. It could've been his dad." Wilbur shoots him a cheeky grin as he dodges the kitchen towel Techno throws at him. 

The doorbell rings and Tommy rushes down the stairs, almost tripping halfway down. He answers the door. 

"Dream, my man, you came!" 

Techno freezes. He turns to Wilbur who is doubled over with laughter. 

Tommy is dragging Dream inside by the hand. Their eyes meet almost immediately and he seems to freeze as well. He smiles brightly at Wilbur who greets him. 

"Techno, can we talk?" Well, that doesn't sound good. Wilbur seems to get the same idea by the look he gives him. 

When he doesn't react, his brother nudges him with his elbow and Techno realizes the nervous looks Dream is sending him. He motions for Dream to follow him through the back door leading into the backyard. 

Dream grabs his hand in both of his, holding it between his palms. He's not saying anything, not being able so find his words. 

Techno waits patiently, but the silence gets concerning. 

"Dream, what's wrong? If it's about last night, it's okay, it doesn't have to mean anything, we're both adults." 

Dream's eyes finally stare back into his. "No, i actually wanted to ask you-" he gulps, "i needed to know if it did mean something to you." 

The hands around his start trembling. Techno slides it out of Dream's clutch and interwines his fingers between Dream's. 

The blond is looking at them like they're his lifeline and he's waiting for it to break and let him fall. He's biting his lip anxiously again, like he was doing last night, and his eyes are watery and unfocused. 

Techno lifts their interwined hands and watches as Dream's eyes follow them reluctantly. He kisses Dream's hand, closing his eyes, remembering how Dream's lips felt not too long ago. 

"I promised you I'll be here for as long as you need me. But i need you to stay just as much, maybe even more." 

A tear manages to fall from Dream's eye no matter how hard he's trying to keep them back. 

"But if you're not ready yet, Dream, you don't have to jump right into a relationship already." Techno's eyes are stinging and his visions gets blurry. 

He hates to say it, he doesn't want to. But this isn't about him, it's about Dream and rushing him is the last thing he wants to do. 

Dream shakes his head. "I'm not ready." 

Techno's heart clenches. 

"But I'm never going to be ready. I need you. Now. There's nothing holding me back, i promise you that." 

He cups the blonds face with his free hand. "So will you let me love you?" 

Dream smiles, nodding excitedly. 

Why do all their kisses have to begin salty and wet with tears? 

He'll make them sweet. Like him.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is all over the place  
> at first i thought "hey, why don't i make these characters feel embarrassment for my amusement", then i couldn't help myself and had to hurt them a little, but i gave them a happy ending so i think I'm prerty merciful


End file.
